meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Region Territory
Role Play Center The Region Territory belongs to the Aztecs Mob. This is where role playing for the Aztecs takes place. Please be sure to read the Role Play Rules before role playing. Archives Region Territory/Archive 2001 Janaury 2002 It was a new day at the Aztces, and it was also the begining of a new are. It seemed there was a new dominant male, Tryan. The Whisker males have settled into the group well. Tryan was first up at the Aztecs. Rhea, Eris, Lucas, Atlas and Steampunk were soon up. Ricochet was last up became was had been with her pups. Today was the first time the pups would be emerging. Sir Rock (talk) 05:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Gaia was up next and joined the others. Soon Isis and Pandora emerged. Isis was starting to show signs of prengancy. Rocketeer also emerged. Strangely the Whisker males had not kicked him out of the group. Zotz was one of the last up. His organge fur was bright in the early morning's light. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:17, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Flutter was the last one up. She sat down, wanting to play with someone. Bored, she copied the adults by trying to stand up on her hind legs.-Silver Once everyone was up and made sure things were safe, Ricochet's pups emegred for the first time starting with the biggest of the pups. They were still too young to go out foraging but they were all healthy. Ricochet sat with one of her pups while the other two wondered around their relitives. Tryan wasn't the father of the pups but he didn't seem to mind them much. He was used to babysitting his sister's pups back at the Whiskers. Now he was a dominant male and didn't have to babysit as much. Eris, Rhea and Lucas watched the pups. Steampunk was a lot bigger than the pups, but she was gentle with them. Atlas groomed the smallest pup. Sir Rock (talk) 02:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Patches tried to play eith her older sister's pups. Hera was sitting with Ricochet and her pup. Crackle was grooming Tryan to get back into his good bok. Meerkats123 (talk) 02:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Someone needed to stay behind and babysit the pups before the group could go out foraging. Pandora volunteered to babysit, seeing that her mother was pregnant. Gaia then led the group out to foraging once the babysitter was decided. Gaia choice a good spot under a tree filled with caterpillars. Gaia was eager to eat as well as Isis. After eating a few catterpillars, Rocketeer and Gerald also took a guard post on the roots of the tree. Nero and Zotz eager gubbled down the catterpillars. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:19, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Lucas was on sentry post. He was looking around and soon spotted a pair of jackals. Lucas started barking and went for a bolt hole. Eris and Atlas had heard him and went for the same bolt hole while Tryan, Rhea, Ricochet and Steampunk went for another. Sir Rock (talk) 10:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Gaia saw the two jackals and ran for a bolt hole. Nero and Isis went forone bolt hole and Isis and Zot followed the others into the bolt hole. Zotz huddled with his aunt and waited for the jackals to go away. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Once the jackals had left, it was safe to come out of the burrow. Tryan was first out and he looked around. He saw no danger. Lucas and Eris came out of their bolt hole followed shortly after by Atlas. Rhea, Ricochet and Steampunk emerged from the bolt hole Tryan had been in. The soon regrouped. Sir Rock (talk) 15:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hera, Crackle and Dwarf soon emerged and joined the group. Followed by Rhea's daughter Patches. They waited for Gaia to lead them away from here. Meerkats123 (talk) 16:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Gaia started to make lead calls so the Aztecs would follow her. She lead the group to another location. Gerald, Rocketeer and Zotz started to forage while Nero took a sentry post. Gaia was pregnant and she wanted to safe guard her pups. Isis was also pregnant but Gaia evicted Hera first since she had a litter and then evicted Rhea. Gaia scent marked Ricochet before she finally evicted Isis. She tried to submit to the dominant female, but she was the biggest threat to Gaia's unborn pups. Then finally Eris was evicted. Aniju Aura (talk) 15:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Eris and Ricochet joined the other evicted females. This was the first time Ricochet had been evicted but she was with her mother and aunts so she felt safe. Tryan was on sentry post keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. He didn't see any. Lucas had found a millipede, Steampunk came over and tried to take it from him. He used his bigger size and pushed her away. Atlas found himself a worm and ate it. Sir Rock (talk) 06:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Gerald was on sentry duty and he spotted a mob not too far away. It was the Lazuli. Gerald gave the alarm. Gaia looked around and saw that the Lazuli had not see them Aztecs yet. Gaia decided to attack. Nero, Gerald, Rocketeer and Zotz fell inline behind her. Meanwhile over with the evicted females, Isis was with the other evicted females and she wasn't feeling too well. She curled up in a ball. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Rhea, Eris and Ricochet were with Isis and Hera. Rhea saw that Isis was not doing so well. She tried to confort her. Eris wanted to help too and she wanted to lead the females back the burrow. Meanwhile the Aztecs were battling the Lazuli, Tryan was locked tooth and claw with Seth while Lucas was restling with Smokey. Tuxedo had attacked Atlas. Ruby was attacked by Steampunk. Sir Rock (talk) 01:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) The Aztecs found with the Lazuli for a while before retreating after seeing two jackals. Gaia led the group back to the burrow where she discovered that the evicted females had returned. Gaia didn't have time to bother with them. She was in pain and went into the burrow. In one of the chambers she found that Isis had given birth to two pups. Outside Nero, Gerald and Zotz had made it back to the burrow. Pandora handed over the pups to their mother Ricochet. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers